


It Was Cold And It Was Dark

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurt.</p>
<p>No it was everything.</p>
<p>Everything hurt.</p>
<p>Of corse it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Cold And It Was Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted as the beginning of a multi chapter fic. However I am unable to complete the series and have now saved this work as a single chapter one shot. Please comment and enjoy. Spellings have been corrected thanks to comments from butouidoru. This fic was previously titled 'A Friend In The Cold.'

\---

It hurt.

No it was everything.

Everything hurt.

Of corse it did.

He had jus been thrown down an ice cliff by non other than Pitch Black himself, but that does not mean that Jack can do anything about it. He can feel Baby Tooth shift in his blue hoodie, trying to stay warm, trying to stay alive.

((This was so unfair on her, it was his fault why did she have to suffer too?))

She was too weak to fly because the children had stopped believing. That had stopped hoping. The wind was too far above them and the place that Jack had been thrown in to was too deep.

((They were going to die.))

Jacks shallow breaths escaped his lungs out of habit. He had never needed to breath, not that he remembers anyway. But apparently he did once. But that was along time ago. The cold was now seeping in to his bones like it never had before.

His staff lay abandoned at his side after he had managed to crawl to retrieve it, it now lay mocking his weakness. He doesn't scream but the burning pain he was in was slowly being numbed by the sub zero temperatures of his surroundings.

He was cold.

He didn't know if he should laugh or cry. He was cold. So, so cold. Even the murky sort-of-blood running through his veins was cold now, brown sludge trickled and crawled down the back of his neck from the cut in his hair.

His shoulder burned from the fall, so he had given up trying to roll away the unpleasant feeling as he decided that it was the least of his worries right now. He needed to get out of here. He needed to get them both out of here. Baby Tooth was still shivering violently against him, lilac eyes begging him reassurance and hope as his own dead, light sapphire eyes could only try and glance back.

((He had long give up climbing the walls of deadly, cutting ice and such long falls. His hands were bleeding and broken, bones showing through the paper thin of his dead, pale skin. They would scar if he ever survived. If they ever survived.))

The frozen nightmare sand stood above the small crack above the two freezing friends, cutting off any and all natural light that had attempted to reach them and free them from the darkness. At first Jack was scared of the shadows, it was too painful to try and feel much anymore, even hope had begun to seep from his very being with the blood that was more like muddy water.

He lay against the frozen face of the wall. Bones broken. Bleeding not just blood, but his hope. One of his only friends was about to die because of him. He was about to die. He was cold. He was in the dark. He didn't want to feel anymore.

His eyes could see nothing but his blurred surrounding, his eyelids were heavy slowly closing and hissing away his light sapphire eyes for what could be forever.

Voices rang in his head echoing a life he now may never know he had.

((Jack! I'm scared!

Believe in me.

Hopscotch, like we play every day.

Jack!))

A shadow fell over him, calling his name and he fell in to the darkness with the familiar voices he'd never heard.

\---


End file.
